Iie no data?
by Amira Devant
Summary: Inui is stumped. There is no data! Tezuka and Echizen are NOT dating, The data says so and he data never lies!... Right? No matter what his Buchou and the bratty freshman claim... Right! Pillar Pair. Inui-torture. Pervy!Fuji


Iie no data?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Obviously. If I did it wold be yaoi... Yum.

Summary: Inui is stumped. There is no data! Tezuka and Echizen are NOT dating, The data says so and he data never lies!... Right? No matter what his Buchou and the bratty freshman claim... Right?! Pillar Pair. Inui-torture.

* * *

Nothing seemed to have changed. Nothing. Both of them carried on like they always had. It made some of the more sceptical members believe it was a hoax. But then again, those two never seemed like the type to pull pranks. Inui watched the pair during morning practice the day after their announcement. But there was nothing. It was illogical. Inui closed his notebook and frowned at his Captain and the Prince. There is no way they are dating!

Tezuka gave Echizen no break when he was slow too complete his laps, following the 99.99% that would earn a regular 20 more laps. Then, the probability of Echizen smirking, pulling his cap down and running without a word: 100%. And that happened. Nothing else. Eye contact lasted for exactly 2.67 seconds, as per usual. Body language was as per usual. Nothing! There was no data to support the proposed theorem.

Inui sighed to himself and pushed up his glasses once again. throwing another look at his captain. Tezuka was standing and talking to Ryuzaki-sensei, as per usual. Echizen was doing the requitred exercise. Frowning, Inui noted that Tezuka was not paying attention to the actual practice. That was unusual...

"Inui, you're up next," Tezuka's voice cut his thoughts. Now, Inui would claim he showed no surprise but on the inside he had jumped 3 feet.

"Iie data," he murmured to himself. It seemed that Tezuka's multitasking abilities increased by 6.2 and his poker face was strengthen. By which degree, more data was required.

Now that he considered it, there was no data to confirm that they were even interested in each other. All evidence points to Tezuka being straight and uninterested and Echizen to being just uninterested. It was uncanny... Maybe Fuji had something to do with this but the chances of Fuji having blackmail on both of them to charade as boyfriends...? Unable to calculate Fuji.

Damn it.

"Inui! Ten laps for not paying attention!" Tezuka barked out.

It was illogical!

By the end of the day, Inui was ready to eat his calculator. There was no data. They didn't hold hands like the 42% of relationships. They didn't sit together like 85% of couples. They didn't even address each other by their given names! Echizen and Tezuka acted as of nothing had happened at all! The only time they spent on together was on the court.

Inui stopped. On court. Did they even play together today? No, they did not. Tezuka was captain and Echizen was the freshman prodigy. They didn't say anything to each other!

Iie no Data!

Fuji chuckled from behind Inui. Inui turned to meet the sadist face to face. Fuji had his ever present smile.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he asked as the courts were cleared due to it being the end of practice. Inui stared at him. Fuji sighed and pointed to behind him. Inui turned around.

There, set up to play a match was their captain and the team's Prince. There was no one else on the courts and they seemed to ignoring Fuji and him.

They started to play. It was fluid, and in-sync. It was beautiful in a way. But the most astonishing thing were the smiles on their faces as they played. The only time Inui had recorded data of Tezuka smiling was winning the Junior Nationals.

Inui dropped his book. There was data...

"Wha-what?" he asked shakily at the imagine in front of him.

Fuji smiled and laughed, "They both wanted to keep their relationship separate from the team and school. So it didn't interfere."

Inui face planted the ground. Getting up, he pushed up his glasses and picked up his book. He looekd over at the couple. Time for data!

Watching the pair play, Inui was accurately aware of Fuji staring at him with an amused expression. Ignoring the tensai, Inui observed Tezuka for some much needed data. The wooden block-er-captain had a small smile on his face the increased by .5 every time he returned a shot and a soft look on his face. There was no power lost in any of his shots and he was playing seriously in an odd sense. Ryoma was just the same. The cocky smirk was no a small smile and there was an almost tangible happiness in his eyes. It was unnerving.

Their eye., Inui stopped as he observed them. They were having a silent conversation. They way they shifted from side to side and widened. The reflexes were in line with that of a silent conversation. One that he, the Data Master of Seigaku, could not follow.

_Did you see Inui earlier today?_

_Hai._

_He looked like he was going to pull his hair out!_

_You should be more respectful to your sempai,_

_Even if he is nosy and annoying?_

_...Yes. Even if he is._

_Pout. Not fair._

_Fuji told him in the end._

_I know._

_Doesn't it bother you?_ Eyebrow raised.

_Nope. I always knew he was a closet pervert. He just loves watching us._

_You just like giving him a show._

Inui couldn't read it. He didn't have enough data to determine what is being said! Maybe...

"Fuji, can you follow their conversation?" Inui turned and asked his teammate.

Fuji opened his eyes and looked serious for a moment. "No, I can't. I barely picked up that they liked each other."

"Damn." Inui said but his attention was caught when Ryoma abruptly caught the ball. Tezuka was by the net and he merely raised an eyebrow. Seeing his boyfriend walk towards him, Tezuka smirked. Inui gulped. The world was going to end. Fuji looked curious.

Ryoma sauntered forward and cocked his head to one side, looking at Tezuka with the ball still in hand. Getting the response desired, Ryoma reached up and pulled Tezuka down with a quick, "Mitsu."

Inui's eyes bulged and Fuji watched with fascination as the two kissed right in front of them in the centre of the courts.

Ryoma started the chaste kiss but with a hand in th green-black mop, Tezuka took control. He tilted his young boyfriend's face upwards and tilted their lips to engage in a more fulfilling kiss. His tongue swiped the seam of Ryoma's lips before plunging in. Ryoma, in turn, dropped the ball and hooked his arms around Tezuka's neck. Pulling back, Ryoma gave a cheeky nibble to Kunimitsu's lower lip and a smirk.

Eyes darkened with lust as he stared at red, bruised lips. "Tease," was all Tezuka said as he pulled the younger boy up for another kiss.

By now, Inui was looking away with a blush and Fuji was still entranced. Inui was silenced. He had gone into shock five minutes ago.

Pulling back again, Ryoma said, "I think we broke Inui-sempai, Mitsu." Tezuka rolled his eyes and glanced at the player. He shook his head while pulling Ryoma closer to him so that they only were separated by the net. Meeting his loves golden gaze, Tezuka's eyes hardened.

_No way in hell._

The next moment Ryoma was once again being kissed, rather passionately and possessively. Inwardly, Ryoma noted that his lover could be jealous. Ryoma smirked and he could almost feel Tezuka roll his eyes at him.

_Possessive much?_

_Ryo, you did want to ask Fuji if he wanted to join us. I don't share._

In conclusion, Inui never discovered the data behind the Pillar pair, as they were affectionately named. The subject was put under the chapter 'Unexplainable' in his books. Though, Inui did discover that Fuji was a closet pervert with a voyeurism kink and that while Tezuka was a wooden block, he was dominant. And from the sounds Ryoma was making, Tezuka Kunimitsu kissing abilities should be raised by 15.9 from its previous score. Oh, and that one should never stay behind after tennis practice, and never investigate sounds coming from the change rooms.

Noted: the 4th time that year the Inui blushed and Fuji has the only photographic evidence ever taken.

* * *

Read and Review. What do you think? Cute, ne?


End file.
